


Two-faced, Four Faces

by tompolland



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury, Peter and Reader don’t know the other is a hero, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, but they know each other as heroes, colored reader (you), henceforth she’s from Wakanda, it will make sense, reader is T’Challa’s daughter, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: Y/N and Peter Parker are the best of friends inside of school... but when Spidey is introduced to you at the Avengers HQ, you two are completely shy strangers.(If you read it, it will make sense.)





	1. Hey, Peter... Hey, Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that came to me while I was riding the bus... and then I came up with another one, so expect some new stuff soon! <3 -TH

“Peter!” you yell as you ran down the hall towards where he was standing. He looks up at you, and a dopey smile forms on his face.

“Hey Y/N!” he says, slamming his locker shut. “Late for school again?”

You shrug. “You’re the one who used to skip out on your classes.”

He laughs. “Fair enough.”

You grin, and quickly undo your lock before shoving your bag in and taking your books out for your Quad class with Peter. Before you head in, you perform your own secret handshake, and wish each other good luck on the test.  
After class, you and Peter went to lunch together and met up with Ned.  
  
“Hey buddy,” you said, and gave him a fist bump. “Have fun in English?”

He shrugs, and takes a bite of his banana. “No different than usual, I suppose. Two new essays due within a span of two weeks...”

You and Peter groan simultaneously. “She’s making us read poetry again, isn’t she?”

A look of dread crosses over Ned’s face, and he slowly nods. “Edgar Alan Poe.”

You rub a hand down your face, and Peter tugs at a piece of his hair. “You know what that means, Parker?” He looks up at you with a pleading face. “Study time at the library!” you say with mock excitement.  
He pouts, before Ned cracks a joke and the weight of school work is gone as you all start laughing.

* * *

 

That afternoon, after a study session with Peter and Ned at the library, you left and walked through the city. Making sure nobody could see you, you slipped into an alley and opened your backpack. You pulled out a suit similar to the Black Panther’s, and stepped into it. That’s right. You’re the Black Panther’s daughter, but they call you Miss Panther. You throw your backpack behind a fence, and climb up the wall into the city.  
When you reach the Avengers Tower, Tony is already waiting for you. “Hiya, Missy. Nat’s got training prepared for you, and you’ll be training with someone we’ve been keeping a secret, like you. You won’t know his name, and he won’t know yours until the time is right.”

You become curious. Who’s the new hero? “Is he here right now?”

Tony glanced behind you, and you turn to see a boy about your height in... a red and blue spandex suit?

“Missy, meet Spider-Man.”

You take a step forward, and extend your hand. “Hi. Nice to know you exist.”

Spidey stutters, and after a moment shakes your hand. “A-and you’re Missy?”

You laugh. “That’s Miss Panther. But yeah, people call me Missy. Secret identity and all that.”

Spidey nods, and shuffles his feet. Tony checks his watch. “Okay, kids. You know the drill. No taking off the masks, no asking each other’s names, no letting it slip. As I said, Nat’s waiting for you in training. Have fun!” And with that, he turns on his heel and disappears down the hall.  
Training went well, and you got to test a few of your new claws on rice bags. You watched Spidey for a while, and really wondered who it was. Afterwards, you gave him a simple wave and ran back to the alley to grab your bag, before running back to the tower to your suite.  
That night, when you were in the privacy of your room, you thought of the situation you were in here in New York. Only the Avengers knew your true identity, but now Spidey was here... and you were pretty sure he wasn’t an Avenger yet. And the gang kept really quiet about it... they knew how protective your father was.  
Speaking of, you decided to call him and let him know how it was in New York with Tony and the rest.

“Friday? Call T’Challa, or my dad.”

“Yes, Miss.”

He picked up after a few rings, so you figured he might be a bit busy.

“Hey dad! Sorry if you’re busy, I’m just missing you and thought I’d stop and say hi.”

“Not at all, Little Panther. Just some work with the soldiers,” he said, and his accent made your heart swell.

“Nice! It’s nice here in New York... Mr Stark is a pretty cool guy. And there’s another teen here at the tower, Spider-man. I only met him briefly, but he seems pretty nice.”

“Sounds like life’s good there, then. How’s school? Any good friends?”

“Yeah, there’s Ned who’s obsessed with Star Wars and the little LEGO sets... and Peter who’s pretty smart, and outgoing, and funny, and-“

“Sounds like someone is interested, eh?”

You blush and sigh. “Maybe. I dunno. He’s pretty cute...”

Your father laughs, and sighs. “Well, I’ve got to get back to my soldiers. Sleep well, my cub. Stay safe.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too, my cub.”

With a smile, you end the call, and snuggle down into the blanket.


	2. Peter and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/F = Favorite ice cream flavor ;)

 The next day at school, you were sitting in the lunch room waiting for Peter and Ned. On your phone, you were watching videos of Spider-Man’s work in the streets.

 “Hey Y/N!”

 You turn and see Peter with Ned by his side. “Hey guys!”

 “Whatcha watching?” Ned asks.

 “Just some Spider-Man videos. His web-slingers are pretty cool.”

 Peter’s ears turn red, but you think nothing of it as he stutters. “Y-yeah, very cool.”

 You smile, and they sit across from you. “So Peter, how’s the new and improved Stark internship coming along?”

 He shrugs. “No different than usual. He keeps me busy, I suppose.”

 Ned opens his mouth to speak, but jolts suddenly and rubs his arm. Unseen by you, Peter had swatted Ned under the table before he said something.

 “Nice!” you say. Your conversation continues over lunch, until the bell rings and you head to your art class with MJ.  
  
 That afternoon, you had plans to meet with Peter at his apartment. You knew his Aunt May pretty well, and she liked having you over. You arrived in a simple yellow shirt and jeans, which complemented your dark skin nicely. May let you in, and you went to Peter’s room. He was sitting at his desk, staring at an open textbook and chewing the end of his pencil.

 “Earth to Parker?” you say, snapping your fingers near his face. He blinks, and looks up at you.

 “Y/N! Glad you could make it!” He gives you the usual handshake, and you sit on his bed.  
 A few conversations, an iced tea, and a read-through of ten comics later, Aunt May comes in to ask you what you’d like from the Thai food place. It turns out you like the same dish as Peter, so you order a large to share.  
 Sitting in the kitchen together, you update May on your ‘normal’ life. After dinner, she brings out two tubs of ice cream for you and Peter while she spends a night with some of her friends. She knows your favorite flavor is F/F, and Peter’s is classic vanilla.  
 After settling for a Star Wars marathon, you and Peter sit together under a large plushy blanket with spoons and your ice cream. Somehow, you end up extremely close to each other. Halfway through A New Hope, your hand finds Peter’s at the scene where Obi-Wan is fighting Darth Vader. He squeezes it gently, and you rest your head on his shoulder.  
 During the dream scene in The Empire Strikes back, and Luke chops the dream-Vader’s head off, you hide your face in his shoulder. Unseen by you, Peter’s face turns red. He knows your favorite character is Darth Vader, and even though this scene isn’t really him, it freaks you out.  
 When Darth Vader dies in Luke’s arms in The Return of the Jedi, you cry into Peter’s chest as he holds you and rubs your back.

 “He was still good!” you cry. “But he sacrificed himself... to save his son...”

 Peter kisses the top of your head. “Yeah, exactly,” he whispers. “He died, but the last thing he did was admit that he died with the light in him. He was a hero in his own way.”

 You look up at Peter, and wipe at your nose for a second. “Thanks Peter,” you whisper, and give him a hug.  
You end up staying up a little later to build a blanket and pillow fort in the living room, and blowing up one massive air mattress for you to share. It’s totally worth it, and when Peter turns out the light, you move a little closer to him.

 “Y/N?” he whispers.

 “Yeah Peter?”

 “I- I... uhm... that is to say that I really... uhm... what I’m trying to say is...” and he pecks your lips.  
Your eyes close briefly, and when you open them, Peter is looking nervously down at his chest.

 “Peter,” you whisper, and put two fingers under his chin to lift it. “Look at me.”  
He does with puppy dog eyes, and you lean in againro kiss him. His lips move slowly under yours, and you rest a hand on his shoulder. After a moment, you slowly break apart, and rest your foreheads together.

 “I like you, Y/N. Like, a lot. I do.”

 You smile at him, and trace his cheek. “I like you too, Parker,” you whisper, and cuddle into his chest. He gasps and blushes, but his arm comes to rest on your back, and you both fall asleep.

* * *

  
  
 The first thing you wake up to is Aunt May yelling; “It’s about time, Peter Parker!”

 Confused, you slowly sit up on the air mattress. Peter groans beside you, and fumbles for your hand. Aunt May is standing in the doorway. “I forgot how teenagers can sleep until after noon... get up, lovebirds. And Peter...”  
 Peter blinks, and looks up at Aunt May with a dazed look in his eyes.  
“Might want to take a shower.” He rubs his forehead, and sniffs his armpit. “What- I don’t smell, do I? I think-“ You cut him off when you fail to hold back a snort.  
 He frowns, and then his eyes fall to his crotch. “Oh...” His face turns tomato red, and he lets out a tiny squeak before he bolts off the mattress and towards the bathroom.  
 You glance at Aunt May in the kitchen doorway, and you both burst out laughing.


	3. Leaving Me Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry... but I love how this is turning out! Please let me know in the comments what you think :)

* * *

 It’s been about a week since your time at Peter’s apartment. You see each other at school, greeting one another with a simple kiss. Tonight, Peter is taking you out on a date. You told him to pick you up at the park, since he couldn’t know that you were living at the Avengers tower... as Miss Panther.  
 You were putting some makeup on when Friday notified you that you had an incoming message from Tony.

 “Kid, we need you up here. There’s a crisis in Europe, we need you there.”

 “But Mr Stark, I have a thing!”

 “Well that thing can wait, get your ass up here.”  
  
 You hesitate, and sigh. “I’ll be there in a moment,” you whisper, and check your watch. Peter was supposed to be meeting you in about an hour. You went to text him, but... Damnit! Your phone was dead. You let out a groan of frustration, and quickly change into your suit.  
Within five minutes, you’re up in the lab with Tony and a few other members of the gang. He gives you a rundown on the situation: some madman got his hands on a freeze-ray, and was aiming to freeze the royal family.  
 And that’s where you were, sitting in a private jet on your way to London, England.

* * *

 

 By the end of it, all you wanted to do was sleep. You managed to catch the guy, after dodging his freeze fluid as a distraction. For four hours.  
 On the plane ride home, you dozed off into a peaceful sleep. When you landed, you were pretty well rested, and ready for school.  
 When you got there you went straight to your locker. Peter was there too, quietly and slowly putting his bag in.

 “Hey Peter,” you say, dropping your bag by your feet. “I’m sorry about last night...”

 He looks up at you, and you can see the heartbreak in his eyes. “Yeah. It’s fine,” he mumbles, and shuts his lock. “It’s not like you ditched me or whatever.”

 You bite your lip. “I’m sorry, Peter, something unavoidable came up... and my phone was dead so I couldn’t contact you..”

 He shakes his head. “I’ll see you later.”

 And you’re left standing by your locker, your mouth hanging open. What just happened?!  
 Ned comes up behind you. “Y/N! Hey, what happened last night? Peter was super worried, he wouldn’t stop texting me.”  
 You bang your head against the locker. “I fucked up, that’s what,” you mumble. “I have to... I have to tell you and Peter something. But now Peter practically hates me, and... god, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 And so your school day passed. Peter avoided you pretty well, even at lunch since he sat with MJ. She seemed to be pretty pissed at him though, and left to sit with you and Ned. You watched as Peter covered his face in his hands, and just sat there, not eating his lunch, until the bell rang.  
 That afternoon, you had training with Spidey. You were feeling pumped, ready to beat the shit out of some punching bags. You got into your suit, and began to head to the training room. As you walked up the stairs, you heard a quiet sniffle. Looking over the railing, you saw Spider-Man sitting on a window ledge, his head between his knees, which were being hugged to his chest.

 “Spidey?” you call, and he looked up at you.

 “Hey Missy.” He sounds sad.  
You climb over the edge, and leap to his window, sitting across from him and mirroring his position.

 “You okay?”

 He nods, but doesn’t say anything.

 “You’re a terrible lier, Spidey. Come on, what’s bothering you?”

 “I’m just... there’s this girl, and god... she’s beautiful. She’s kind, and caring, and wonderful... but I had a date with her recently, and she didn’t show.”

 You tilt your head. Sounds like a situation your in. Probably just a coincidence.

 “Oh. Has she talked to you since then? Like... apologized?”

 He nods. “Yeah. She apologized, but she didn’t give me a specific reason as to why she didn’t show up. I had this nice dinner planned... Ma- my parents helped me get a reservation, and flowers, and I even bought her a pair of earrings that would look spectacular on her. But she wasn’t there.” By now, he’s whispering, and his voice is quivering. “I just don’t know what reason she could have for not explaining.”

 You scoot closer to him, and open your suited arms. “Come on. Colleagues don’t leave colleagues to cry like this, even if they’re not well acquainted.” He sniffs again, and falls into your arms. You pat his back and he shifts a little in your arms before pulling away.

 “Thanks for listening. I feel bad about just dumping all my problems on you, but it was nice to tell someone.”

 You smile under your mask and nod. “Don’t worry, you needed it. Anytime, Spidey. Come on, they’re gonna make us run laps if we’re too late.”

 You had to run laps anyway.


	4. It’s Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this (which, I’ll have you know, is already written!) and this will be over! They’re both pretty short, but I’m liking this fic a lot :)

 The next day at school was no better with you and Peter. You had moved closer at lunch, but MJ and Ned sat between the both of you. It was awkward to talk on one side of the table.   
 During chemistry, your teacher had paired you and Peter. You sat together, and you could feel the tension rolling through the room. When your hands brushed while reaching for a beaker, Peter let out a squeak and quickly pulled away, scribbling something down into his notes. After you finished the experiment, and you were taking off your gloves, you were about to talk to Peter when the bell rang, and in the commotion of class being over, lost the chance.   
 After school, you were stopped for a moment outside to check your phone. You felt a tap on your shoulder. You were surprised to see Peter there, looking nervous and upset.

 “Y/N-“

 At that moment, your phone rang in your hand. You picked up, and we’re glad to hear your father’s voice. Peter’s face crumpled, and he walked away with his head hung low. You realized he thought you were using the phone call as a diversion from talking to him. But you couldn’t hang up on your father, you barely had time to talk to him as it was.   
On your walk home, you talked to your father until he had to leave for an emergency meeting. Smiling, you say goodbye and tuck your phone into your pocket. Suddenly, the building across the street from you explodes, and bursts into flames. People inside begin to scream, and you can hear someone calling 911.   
You duck into an alley, and as fast as you can, get into your black suit. Running inside, you see Spider-Man beside you. You give a simple wave, and he does the same before you work on getting people out before the firemen arrive. One by one, you save each person.   
 When you’re sure they’re all out, you run out and look at the building. Suddenly, you notice Spidey standing in the window holding a child against his chest, but he’s taking in all the smoke. He wraps the girl in his web, and lowers her to her mother’s worried arms.

 “Get out!” you yell to him, and he looks in your direction before falling, having passed out from all the smoke.

 You know what you have to do.

 As fast as you can, you bolt underneath Spidey and catch him in your arms. Running to the alley, you lay him down. You pull out your phone and lay it next to you on the ground.   
  
 “Siri, call Mr Stark!”

 He answers on the second ring.

 “Hey kid, what’s-“

 “Mister Stark, I’ve got to take off Spidey’s mask.”

 Silence for a moment. “It’d better be urgent...”

 “It is, Mister Stark, it is, thank you!” With that, you hang up.

 Gently, you find the edge of Spider-Man’s mask and unroll up to his lips. Then his nose, his eyes, and his hair.

 Holy shit.

 “What the hell...”

 It’s Peter Parker.


	5. Fixing Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, kiddos! Enjoy, let me know what you think/ if you’d like a small epilogue of sorts. Or maybe a second part. <3

 You take a deep breath, and tears sting your eyes. It was you he was crying about, and he didn’t even know he was telling you. It was you he wanted to pamper with earrings and a reservation to a fancy restaurant. But right now, you have to focus on saving him.  
 Slowly, you take off your mask and lay it beside his on the ground. You begin to perform CPR, tasting smoke against his normally sweet lips.

 “Come on, Peter, wake up... please...” you gasp out, tearing up. “Wake up!”  
  
 Eventually, he coughs and sputters. You find your backpack and pull out a water bottle, pushing it against his lips. He looks up at you, his eyes watering.

 “Y/N...” he rasps.

 You take his hand. “I’m here, Peter, shit I’m so sorry... I’m so so sorry...” you whisper, kissing his fingers. He coughs, and looks down at his suit before he passes out again. You realize that you should probably take him to the hospital, but you’d need to take off his and your suit. Instead, you call Tony again and tell him it’s an emergency.  
 A few minutes later, Happy pulls up and you pick up Peter and carry him into the car. On the ride to HQ, you gently stroke Peter’s hair and kiss his forehead.  
 Once at HQ, Bruce, being a Doctor, takes Peter into a room and lays him on a bed. You wait by his side, never once letting go of his hand.  
 A few hours later, Bruce announces that he’s done, and that Peter should be waking up soon. You sigh in relief, and kiss Peter’s forehead as you cry some more.  
 As Bruce said, Peter awoke about an hour later, coughing. You gently placed a glass of water to his lips, and he swallowed gratefully. When he finished, he let out a sigh and looked up at you with puppy dog eyes.

 “I—“ You place your hand over his mouth.

 “No. This... this is weird and complicated. I had no idea it was Peter Parker under that suit, and I had no idea Peter Parker was Spider-Man. And you didn’t know I am... I’m Missy,” you whisper, tearing up again. “I’m so sorry, Peter... that night, when we were supposed to be together on our date, there was an Emergency in the UK. I had to fly over and back in one night. My phone was dead, so I couldn’t call or text you or anything. I’m so sorry Peter, you deserve so much more, so much better.”

 He puts his hand on your wrist, and moves your hand away from his mouth. He looks up at you, and a smile creeps along his face. You look at him, confused, until he reaches up and cups your cheek, tugging to down to his lips.  
 He kisses you ever so softly, gently caressing your cheek. You smile against his lips and bring your hand to the nape of his neck.

 You feel whole again.

 After your kissing session, you and Peter discuss the Spider-Man and Miss Panther situation, alongside the Y/N and Peter situation. In the end, you’re both laughing because neither of you had no idea. But you still love each other so much.

* * *

 

 The next day at school, Ned and MJ were anxiously waiting at the lunch table. When you and Peter entered, you pretended to still be in bad moods and stood a good three feet apart. Then when you sat at the lunch table, Ned and MJ gulped as you sat next to each other across from them. You looked at Peter, and he looked at you before you both burst out laughing and pecked each other’s lips.  
 Ned and MJ looked at the both of you, very confused.

 “Shit happened,” you say, and link Peter’s hand in yours.

 Michelle raises an eyebrow before she shrugs and looks down at her book. Ned is staring at the two of you. You lean across the table and whisper into his ear:

 “Spider-Man.”

 His jaw hits the floor.

* * *

 That night, Peter is waiting by the door at the entrance of the Avengers HQ in a crisp black suit. He fiddled with his hands, checking the clock on the wall. You walk down in a simple yet elegant silver dress, and when Peter sees you, his precious brown eyes light up. 

 He takes you to that nice restaurant, gives you the fancy earrings, and you make out in the back of the car on the way to spend the night at Peter’s apartment. (Happy isn’t very happy about the kissing, but when is he about anything?)  
  
 “Goodnight, Peter,” you whisper. “I love you.”  
  
 He wraps his arm around you, and pulls you against his chest. “I love you too,  
Y/N.”

 The two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms, smiling and dreaming sweet dreams. (When Peter wakes up, his face turns red with embarrassment for the same reason as the last time. You can’t stop laughing.)

 Needless to say, you’ve fallen in love with both of his identities, and he can surely say the same about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
